Chasing the Sun
by BarelyCoherentZombie
Summary: Companion to It's My Life. Following Tokoyami's time in UA, making friends, learning to better his Quirk, and more. ABO Dynamics. No Sex.
1. Fumikage

_**Chasing the Sun is a companion to my other fic, It's My Life, which follows an Omega Shouji through his time in UA. Chasing the Sun will take place alongside It's My Life, except it will follow a Beta Tokoyami. Any info ya'll want on the ABO dynamics in my universe, go to It's My Life**_

* * *

The day of the UA entrance exam was hectic in the Tokoyami household.

"Mother, have you seen my hoodie?"

"Oh, Fumikage, why don't you wear something a bit more colorful? How about this one!"

Tokoyami eyed the practically neon sweater his mother was holding with distaste. "Mother, I am a being of dark, supernatural horror."

Dark Shadow peeked over his shoulder and poked the offending sweater, hissing and pulling back a claw as if burnt. "Yeah, it's so bright I might shrivel up! Fumi's a shrimp, he needs me at my best!"

Tokoyami glared at his Quirk, cheek feathers puffing up slightly. "I am not that small."

His mama, watching from the doorway of his room, snorted in amusement. "You kind of are, Fumi."

He turned his glare to her, crossing his arms as Dark Shadow snickered.

His mother tutted. "Now, now, no bullying Fumikage for being a small fry." She ignored his indignant squawk, pulling out his desired hoodie from a drawer in his dresser _that he had looked in already_.

He'd be pouting, were he physically capable. "This must be an omen... all my aspirations are destined to never be fulfilled."

"Tch, so dramatic." His mama said. "Finish packing, bud."

Dark Shadow crossed his arms. "I still think we coulda done that thing, ya know? With the blanket?"

His mother clasped her hands together. "Oh, you were so cute then!"

His cheek feathers puffed up more, so he turned and stuffed the hoodie in his bag with the rest of his workout clothes. "We were seven, and I almost got a concussion with how many things I rammed into under that blanket."

His Quirk whined. "It wasn't that bad! It was nice and shady in there!"

Tokoyami rolled his eyes and zipped his bag, turning back to his parents.

Outsiders might have never known the three were family. Chiaki and Shiori Abe were two Omegas who'd decided not to have children themselves, but to shelter those who were orphaned and in need. They were called to take in Tokoyami when he was five, after he was dropped off at the orphanage with nothing but his name.

His mama was Chiaki, a short, muscular woman, every inch of her was a glowing shade of white due to her Quirk, which allowed her to emit light from her body. She worked night shifts as a security guard.

Shiori was his mother, she was tall and slightly plump, her hair was short and dark brown, and her eyes shifted different colors, a part of her Quirk that allowed her to transfer her emotions to others.

Upon the discovery of Tokoyami's unstable Quirk, the Abe's had been chosen to foster him, due to their Quirks' ability to calm a rampant Dark Shadow and nervous Fumikage. It wasn't long after they'd taken him in that they decided to adopt him.

Chiaki ruffled Tokoyami's feathers as he passed her, dodging as her wife swatted her shoulder for messing up her work. "Finally ready to go?"

Tokoyami nodded. "Yes, I believe I am."

Dark Shadow was practically vibrating with excitement. "Come on, come one! We can't be late!"

His mama laughed. "Alright, let's get you to the train!"

Shiori took Tokoyami's cheeks in her hands, pressing a quick against his forehead, beaming as he gave a disgruntled huff. "Oh, I am so proud of you, Fumikage! My little baby bird's going to be a hero!"

"Not if he misses the train, babe!" Chiaki planted a kiss on Shiori's cheek. "We'll see him later, but now he's gotta go!"

"Yes, I know, go on then. Be safe, Fumikage, and have fun!"

"I will attempt to do so, mother."

Dark Shadow waved as Tokoyami and their mama passed through the front door before retreating back into Tokoyami.

* * *

Examinees were already filing into the building by the time Tokoyami got there, he stayed near the edge of the crowd, both because he enjoyed his personal space, and because of his shorter stature. He would rather not be trampled by over enthusiastic Alphas.

He followed the crowd to a dimly lit auditorium, finding his seat next to a blond Alpha who's tail seemed to be making sitting rather uncomfortable.

Not long after he sat and no one else came in, the doors closed and the lights dimmed further, and bright spotlight snapping on and pointing at the stage where Pro Hero, Present Mic, stood.

"What's up UA candidates! Thanks for tunin' in to me, your school DJ." He said, then threw his arms out. "C'mon. And lemme hear ya!"

The attempted hype failed so horribly that Tokoyami internally cringed with second hand embarrassment.

Present Mic brushed it off with only a slight waver. "Keeping it mellow, huh? That's fine, I'll skip right to the main show." He tried to hype the audience once more, but that too failed.

" _He should stick to the radio shows_." Dark Shadow whispered in Tokoyami's mind. " _Then he can pretend everyone is cheering_."

Tokoyami resisted rolling his eyes. " _His radio show is not so bad, Dark Shadow, though much too peppy for our taste. Now hush, I am trying to listen._ "

The Voice Hero was explaining how the exam would go. Tokoyami was confident that they'd be able to take out a good number of robots.

" _It would be better if we could find a dark alley. Should not be hard if we're fighting in a city_."

" _Yeah, but that'll give the others a headstart_." Dark Shadow pointed out.

" _Hmph, we don't really have much of a choice. Better to be slightly behind then to jump in headfirst_."

As Tokoyami and Dark Shadow strategized, Present Mic was wrapping up. "That's all I got for you today. I'll sign off with a little present, a sample of our school motto!"

"As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down. 'A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes.'" He quoted. "Mmhm. Now that's a tasty soundbite."

"You ready to go beyond? Let's hear a Plus Ultra!"

Silence once more.

"Good luck!"


	2. The Exam

Entering the training grounds was chaos. Everyone scrambled to get points as quick as possible.

Tokoyami stayed close to the buildings, slipping further into the city and away from the crowd.

" _Hurry up!_ " Dark Shadow whined, his restlessness easily felt under Tokoyami's skin.

" _Patience._ " He said, finally slowing and ducking into a shaded alley. Not too far away he could hear heavy machinery. " _Gather your strength, I hear some coming._ "

He felt Dark Shadow's anticipation rise, the shade making his presence even stronger.

When the mechs came into sight, the first few barely had time to move before claws of shadow broke them into pieces. However, the element of surprise was lost after that as the others turned towards the source of the attack.

Tokoyami fled into the alley, circling the back of the building and coming out behind the mechs.

Dark Shadow burst forward fully, letting out a gleeful cackle as he grabbed a mech and threw it into another, disappearing back into Tokoyami before the last one could turn.

Before Dark Shadow could make use of the brief boost in energy, a screaming ball of fire descended onto the mech, the resulting explosion almost knocking Tokoyami over and the light draining the little energy Dark Shadow had managed to collect.

" _Hey! What gives?_ " The Quirk whimpered.

Tokoyami peeked from the alley. In the wreckage of the final mech was another teen, covered in ash and panting, his hands smoking, but with a frightening grin stretch across his face.

Seeing as there was no other mechs to pulverize, the teen blast off again with another explosion.

" _Man, he took our kill!_ "

"Such is our fate." They didn't appear to be any mechs nearby, so he ran the opposite direction the explosive teen had gone.

* * *

"Mother? Mama? I have returned." Tokoyami called as he walked through the front door.

"Fumi!" Shiori appeared from the kitchen, running up and pulling Tokoyami into a hug.

Chiaki followed her wife. "Hey, chickee, how'd it go?" She asked, slinging an arm over his shoulders and ruffling his feathers.

"It went adequately."

Dark Shadow burst out, twirling in the air and declaring. "I kicked major robot butt!"

This made his mother hug him tighter. "Oooh, I'm so proud of my baby birds!" She gushed, reaching up to scratch Dark Shadow under the chin.

Tokoyami could feel his cheeks fluff in embarrassment, even while his Quirk's contentment purred at the edge of his mind.

His mama took notice and set a hand on his mother's shoulder. "C'mon babe, Fumi's had a long day, he should get some rest."

"Oh! Of course!" She gave him one last squeeze and then let him go. "Go on to your room, dinner will be done shortly." She sniffed and carded her fingers through his disheveled feathers. "You're growing up so fast, Fumi."

His mama nodded, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze. "You are, and we're so proud of how far you've gotten."

He gave them a rare smile. "Thank you. I will strive to never disappoint."

* * *

Later that night, Tokoyami sat at his computer, scrolling through his Scramblr blog, when he received a message notification.

 **JackItUp** : How'd it go for you?

 **TwoBirdsNoStone** : We strove to do our best with the odds against us, now we leave it for the fates to decide on our worthiness.

 **JackItUp** ; Yeah, I think it went pretty well for me too.

 **JackItUp** : _MindHack_ wby?

 **MindHack** : It went about as well as I expected.

 **MindHack** : I gotta go.

 _ **[MindHack**_ _has gone offline._ _ **]**_

 **TwoBirdsNoStone** : This bodes ill.

 **JackItUp** : You're telling me. I hope he's ok

* * *

 _ **Not dead! I wanted to add more to this chapter but I couldn't figure out how, I might come back later with an edit**_


End file.
